


Lookin' Pretty

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Oral stuffs with Bo SINclair
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Kudos: 71





	Lookin' Pretty

Bo chuckled softly, tilting his head back slightly, his grin spurring you on. His breathing was just a little airy, but you could tell how much effort he was putting into making it look like he was still in control of himself. 

He glanced down at him, his grin impossibly getting wider. “You look real pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.”

You rolled your eyes, moving your head slowly, giving the back of your throat a break while letting your tongue take over. You rubbed your tongue on the underside of his cock while still sucking, making Bo chuckle softly again as he struggled to keep composure.

“Fuck, you’ve been goin’ at it for a while.” He teased, bucking his hips slightly. “You like suckin’ it that much?”

You sucked harder in response, bringing your hand up to pump the part of him you couldn’t reach with your mouth. You giggled against him at his reaction, going back to bobbing harder against him. His pre-cum bittered your tongue as you sucked, and you felt his dick twitch in your mouth as you sucked, alerting you that he was meeting his end.

“Fuck!” Bo pushed you back, throwing you onto the bed.

Gasping, you looking up at him. “What was that for?”

“Can’t let the fun end now, baby girl.” He crawled over you, pulling off your pants. 

“Oh?” You purred as he started kissing your inner thigh. “You never struck me as the type to reciprocate oral.”

Bo glared up at you. “Oh yeah? What type did I seem like then?” He asked before he dragged his tongue over your pussy.

You kept a straight face as you replied. “Selfish.”

He raised his eyebrow before burying his face between your legs, lapping his tongue over you as hard and quickly as he could, squeezing your thighs roughly as he did. 

Squeaking, you slapped at his hand, trying to get him to light up, but his grip remained absolute as he buried his tongue inside you over and over, his teeth grazing your clit meanly.

“Bo!” You cried, trying to squirm back.

Bo smirked against you, moving his tongue up and rubbing it on your clit, enjoying the feeling of you writhing beneath him.

“Bo, please, I can’t-!” You gasped.

He pulled back, pushing two fingers into you and curling them. “Can’t what, baby?”

“C-can’t take it.” You mumbled, your entire body relaxing at the temporary relief. 

“Oh? Can’t handle my selfish lovin’?” Bo smirked as he started thrusting his fingers into you mercilessly, his mouth finding its way back to your clit and sucking on it, making your body thrash against your will.

You tried to cry out his name but the words got stuck in you throat as you came, your toes curling and hips bucking up into Bo’s face. 

Bo drank up your moans and cries as he worked his tongue around his fingers, pride and spite filling his chest as you came. He pulled his fingers out when you collapsed against the bed, catching your breath. He hovered over you, a smirk on his face as he saw how red he had made your face.

You eyed him as you came back to reality. “Did I hurt your feelings?”

Bo blinked. “What?”

“When I said you look like a selfish lover.” You smiled slightly, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

His cheeks flared pink and he glowered at you. “My feelings don’t get hurt. Now hush up, we ain’t done here.”

Giggling, you wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Bo.”

He chuckled softly, shaking his head and pushing his cock into you. “You’re ruinin’ the vibe, babe.”


End file.
